Niedobitki
Niedobitki to krótkie opowiadanie, którego akcja toczy się cztery lata po wydarzeniach opisanych w Masce kłamstw, na kilka tygodni przed Poszukiwaniami nadziei. ---- Śmiercionośne pociski, przebijające swą jaskrawą czerwienią mrok nocy, uderzały w akompaniamencie kropel zimnego deszczu o kamienne mury, krusząc je milimetr po milimetrze. Toa Hikira biegła przed siebie, mknąc między kolumnami otaczającymi Wielką Bibliotekę Artas Nui - a raczej to, co z niej zostało. Wiatr dął w jej twarz tak mocno, że prawie czuła ból, a chłód deszczu niemal ją paraliżował, lecz ona to uwielbiała. Dzięki temu czuła w pełni swą prędkość, gdy mknęła jak strzała dzięki swojej masce Kanohi, nieuchwytna dla przeciwników. Przeskoczyła przez dziurę w ścianie i znalazła się ciemnym wnętrzu Wielkiej Biblioteki. Dookoła rozbrzmiewały przytłumione odgłosy pocisków i deszczu, które gdzieniegdzie wdzierały się do środka przez wyrwy w murach. Hikira podniosła głowę i spróbowała przebić swoimi dwukolorowymi oczami panującą wokół ciemność. Opodal dostrzegła tlące się światło ciepłego ognia. Ruszyła w tamtym kierunku - tym razem normalnym tempem, by zregenerować siły po ciągłym używaniu mocy maski. W miarę jak zbliżała się do źródła światła, z mroku zaczęły wyłaniać się olbrzymie marmurowe regały zastawione licznymi księgami, obsypane lecącym z sufitu pyłem i kawałkami gruzu. Westchnęła. Wielka Biblioteka przeistoczyła się w ruinę, co nie było przyjemnym widokiem. To miejsce obdarzano dziwną czcią, uważano je niemalże za święte. Może to przez jego wyjątkowość. Biblioteka wyróżniała się swoją kamienną budową na tle innych, metalowych budynków, a jej fasada nie była nawet w najmniejszym stopniu poczerniała od nieustannie opadającej sadzy i popiołu. A może to z powodu jej zbiorów. Budowla była biblioteką właściwie tylko z nazwy, oprócz ksiąg bowiem zgromadzono w niej również liczne artefakty i przedmioty zapomniane na przestrzeni wieków, stanowiące dziedzictwo historii Artas Nui - Wielka Biblioteka była jednym z pierwszych budynków na wyspie. Widok jej w takim stanie ściskał z żalu serce. Nawet najśmielsi zbrodniarze i złodzieje nie odważali się bezcześcić tego miejsca. Drony były jednak inne. Zdawać by się mogło, że po klęsce Tanith cztery lata temu, armia mechanicznych żołnierzy ulegnie dezorganizacyjnemu chaosowi i całkiem przestanie istnieć. Drony stały się jednak jeszcze bardziej zawzięte, co więcej, okazało się, że przypuściły atak na inne wyspy. XONOX, który po porażce swego lidera praktycznie upadł, nie mógł kierować ruchami tej armii. Ktoś inny musiał kontrolować to wszystko. Krążyły plotki o tajemniczym mężczyźnie w czarnej pelerynie, przywdziewającym na twarzy maskę w kształcie czaszki, który stał na czele maszyn, Hikira jednak nigdy nie miała okazji go zobaczyć. A szkoda. Wydawał się interesującą postacią. Na szczęście w ciągu tych czterech lat, Toa udało się lepiej poznać swoich przeciwników. Drony wyposażone były w dwa rodzaje broni. Pierwszym z nich były Rhotuka, których maszyny posiadały kilka rodzajów - najczęściej były to Rhotuka usypiające i paraliżujące. Używano ich przeciwko zwykłym mieszkańcom miasta - lub Toa, którzy zmuszeni byli ratować się ucieczką - by ułatwić ich schwytanie. Drugi rodzaj broni, laserowe działa, służyły tylko i wyłącznie do zabijania. Szybko zauważono, że drony zabijają jedynie Toa, z powodu ich kontroli nad żywiołami. Rzadziej mordowano Skakdi - zapewne ze względu na ich utrudniony dostęp do mocy żywiołu. Wydawało się to intrygujące, że roboty starały się unicestwiać jedynie tych, którzy dysponowali taką mocą. Lecz z drugiej strony niezwykle uciążliwe. Szczególnie dla Toa. Innym uciążliwym problemem była ich ogromna wytrzymałość. Pancerze dronów wykonane były ze specjalnej Protostali, z domieszką Ultianu, co sprawiało, że żywioły w walce z nimi były praktycznie bezużyteczne - Ultian był metalem blokującym działanie ich mocy. Maszyny nie były jednak kompletnie niewrażliwe na ataki tego typu, co dowiódł już bliski Hikirze Toa Ognia imieniem Hserg. Ultian był niezwykle kosztownym metalem - zazwyczaj wytwarzano z niego kajdany czy obroże dla niewolników, rzadko pełne zbroje - więc używano tylko jego niewielkiej ilości przy produkcji pancerzy dronów. To zapewniało im ochronę przed żywiołami, lecz tylko do pewnego stopnia, pewnej granicy - należało więc jedynie przekroczyć tę granicę. Toa jednak nie mogli sobie pozwolić na marnowanie takiej ilości mocy do pokonania pojedynczych żołnierzy. Ich żywioły były cennymi sojusznikami na wojnie - nie tyle w walce, co w wyciąganiu mieszkańców z opresji. W walce Toa częściej stawiali na swoje bronie - które, mimo iż były skutecznie, nie były tak skuteczne, jak ich właściciele by tego chcieli. Drony musiały być niezwykle kosztownym przedsięwzięciem, a ich armia mimo upływu lat nie wydawała się być ani trochę osłabiona. Kolejny dowód na to, że musiał kierować nimi ktoś inny, niż organizacja chyląca się ku upadkowi. Hikira podeszła do źródła światła - niewielkiego ogniska, opodal którego siedziało kilkoro Matoran - i powiodła wzrokiem dookoła. Wielka Biblioteka była w rzeczywistości jednym olbrzymim, zbudowanym na planie sześciokąta pomieszczeniem, którego poszczególne sektory oddzielały od siebie regały, schodzące się ku środkowi, przy którym płonęło teraz ognisko. Oprócz Matoran siedział przy nim Auerieus, Toa Plazmy. Gdy tylko zobaczył Hikirę, podniósł się z ziemi i podszedł do niej. - I jak? - zapytał. Pokręciła głową. - Otoczyli nas ze wszystkich stron - odparła. - Nawet chrząszcz się nie przeciśnie. Toa Plazmy zaklął bezgłośnie. - Co tak cennego może być w tym budynku, że drony tak szczelnie go obległy? - powiedział to bardziej do siebie niż do Hikiry. Dziewczyna zachichotała. - Może my? Auerieus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, zaraz potem jednak spoważniał. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał poważnie na Toa Błyskawic. - Nie organizowaliby się tak dla dorwania garstki Toa i Matoran. - Powiódł dłonią po zgromadzonych wokół ogniska, po czym wbił wzrok w dziewczynę. - Szukają tu czegoś, Hikira. Czegoś bardzo dla nich wartościowego. Wojowniczka wydęła usta, opierając dłonie na biodrach. - No to wybraliśmy sobie kiepskie miejsce na kryjówkę - skwitowała i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Wciąż dało się słyszeć, choć przytłumione, odgłosy wystrzeliwanych pocisków, a niektóre z nich wpadały do środka przez wyrwy w murach biblioteki, Matoranie byli jednak zbyt daleko, by mogły zrobić im krzywdę. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zostaniemy tu na zawsze. - Jedyna nadzieja w podziemnym tunelu, który sprawdza teraz Hserg - odrzekł Auerieus. - Właśnie, jak mu idzie? - Całkiem dobrze - dobiegł ich czyjś głos. Oboje obrócili głowy w tamtym kierunku i ujrzeli znajomą postać Toa Ognia z Kanohi Arthron na twarzy, zmierzającego w ich stronę. Jego czerwony pancerz w kilku miejscach był umorusany ziemią, Hserg zdawał się tym jednak nie przejmować. Wracał właśnie z obchodu podziemnego korytarza, do którego wejście udało im się znaleźć na tyłach Wielkiej Biblioteki. Na widok Hikiry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Toa Błyskawic zrobiła to samo i podeszła do niego, by przybić żółwika. Po chwili do dwójki Toa podszedł Auerieus. - Tunel jest bezpieczny - oznajmił Hserg, jeszcze nim Toa Plazmy zdążył się odezwać. - Prowadzi do wschodniego wybrzeża. W pobliżu ani jednego drona. Auerieus skinął głową. - Dobrze. - Powiódł wzrokiem po Matoranach. - Niedługo wyruszamy - powiedział i oddalił się. Hserg i Hikira zostali w miejscu, wpatrując się w przyjemnie trzaskający ogień. - Widzę, że spodobało ci się drążenie tuneli, twardzielu. - Dziewczyna szturchnęła Hserga w ramię. Zauważyła, że przez jego pierś przewieszonych jest kilka związanych ze sobą głów poległych dronów. Uśmiechnęła z lekka. Hserg był z natury przyjazną, tryskającą radością osobą, jednak gdy sytuacja tego wymagała, ogień jego gniewu potrafił spalić nawet najtwardszych wrogów. Te trofea miały przed tym ostrzegać. Mężczyzna parsknął cicho. - Przyzwyczaiłem się już do przebywania pod ziemią - odrzekł i rozejrzał się dookoła. - Gdzie Zanril? - zapytał po chwili. Hikira wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem - odpowiedziała. - Nikt nie wie. Wyszedł sprawdzić, jak miewają się drony, a później go nie widzieliśmy. - Zmierzyła w stronę ogniska, by trochę się ogrzać. Hserg spuścił wzrok, zasępiony. W ciągu tych czterech lat Toa byli zmuszeni opuścić wraz ze zgromadzonymi mieszkańcami schrony w Szóstym Dystrykcie Artas Nui - drony szybko tam dotarły i zajęły większość tego sektora. Znaleźli schronienie w podziemiach, w sieci ciągnących się pod wyspą długich tunelów i jaskiń, które zostały odkryte podczas ucieczki z Archiwów pod kwaterą XONOX-u. Oczywiście dowódcy Armii Nowego Świata - tak bowiem nazywała się armia zabójczych maszyn - wiedzieli o tych podziemiach, ba, sam XONOX używał ich, by niepostrzeżenie rozprowadzać żołnierzy do różnych części wyspy. Toa odkryli jednak nowe, nigdy wcześniej nieuczęszczane jaskinie, które od tamtego czasu służyły jako ich kryjówka. Większość mieszkańców cały ten czas spędziła pod ziemią, wytworzyła się tam nawet swego rodzaju społeczność, niektórzy zaczęli nawet budować tam mieszkania. To fascynujące, że duch cywilizacji potrafił przetrwać nawet w najbardziej prymitywnych warunkach. Przywódcą podziemia został Auerieus. Wybrano go z powodu jego wieloletniego doświadczenia - Auerieus był jednym z niewielu Toa, którzy przeżyli pierwszą wojnę na Artas Nui. Drugą taką osobą była Arctica - ludzie jednak wciąż nie ufali jej ze względu na jej reputację chłodnej samotniczki. Co prawda Toa Lodu od dziesięciu lat była zupełnie inną osobą, lecz był to stosunkowo krótki okres dla istot, które żyją po kilkaset tysięcy lat. Dziesięć wydawało się niczym, i większość ludzi wciąż nie przyjęła do wiadomości - czy po prostu nie zauważyła - wewnętrznej zmiany Arctici. Nie, żeby jej to szczególnie przeszkadzało. Nie widziała się w roli dowódcy, a jej nawyki samotniczki wciąż jeszcze w niej tkwiły, wolała się więc trzymać na uboczu. Mimo swej wysokiej pozycji, Auerieus nie traktował siebie jak lidera. Zawsze wolał działać w zespole, a nie być jego przywódcą - zapewne z tego powodu tak bardzo brakowało mu teraz Kernora. Dlatego w praktyce właściwy dowódca nie istniał - wszyscy Toa działali jak w drużynie, wymieniając się spostrzeżeniami i uwagami, by znaleźć jak najlepsze wyjście z danej sytuacji. Hikira uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl. Przypominało jej to o dawnych czasach, gdy sama jeszcze działała w drużynie Toa. Niewielu wojowników zostało. Większość Toa z Czwartego Dystryktu poniosła śmierć - Elta zginął zaraz na początku wojny, Reven dwa lata później, podczas próby odbicia zajętego przez maszyny Stadionu Nui. Zanrila stracili zaledwie parę chwil temu. Jedynie Kife wciąż żyła. Ona i Ragan strzegli teraz mieszkańców zgromadzonych w podziemnych jaskiniach. Vox i Arctica wyruszyli na wyspy otaczające Artas Nui z pewną misją, której szczegółów Hikira nie znała. Co do Rebisa… Opuścił ich jakiś czas temu. Najwidoczniej wciąż nie był przekonany co do swojej roli jako bohatera. Teraz przeciwko armii dronów mierzyli się jedynie Hikira, Auerieus i Hserg. Ostatnie niedobitki. Toa Błyskawic uklękła przy ognisku i przysunęła do niego dłonie, by je ogrzać. Spojrzała na nie. W wielu miejscach poprzecinane były przez podłużne, wypalone blizny, zdobyte, gdy próbowała odpędzić drony od Wielkiej Biblioteki. Nie przeszkadzały jej. Blizny były nieodłączną częścią jej pełnego przygód życia, zdążyła więc już do nich przywyknąć. Rozejrzała się na boki. Hserg stał nieopodal ogniska, omawiając coś z Auerieusem. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Toa Ognia zmienił się w ciągu tych czterech lat. Można było powiedzieć, że na swój sposób… dojrzał. Nie był już tym samym brawurowym, awanturniczym Toa, którego poznała wiele tysięcy lat temu. Stał się bardziej ostrożny, nie lekceważył przeciwnika. To dobre cechy. Choć Hikira musiała przyznać, że czasami brakowało nich u niej. W pobliżu ognia siedziało kilkunastu Matoran - ci, którzy znajdowali się dalej od płomieni, ogrzewali się Kamieniami Cieplnymi, dostarczonymi przez Hserga. Wszyscy się bali, nie dało się tego ukryć. Hikira widziała zalążki strachu w ich oczach. Wszyscy jednak rozmawiali ze sobą, zajmowali się czymś, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć o przytłaczającej rzeczywistości. Wszyscy, oprócz jednej Ga-Matoranki, siedzącej na uboczu pod regałem z podwiniętymi nogami i spuszczonym wzrokiem. Hikira dostrzegła na jej niebiesko-srebrnym pancerzu emblemat strażnika. Po chwili zauważyła również srebrzystą włócznię tuż obok Matoranki. Zmarszczyła brwi, podniosła się i podeszła do niej. Poczuła lekki dreszcz, biegnący po jej plecach. Choć oddaliła się zaledwie parę bio od ogniska, odczuwała już przenikliwy chłód. - Nie chcesz się ogrzać przy ogniu? - zapytała, spoglądając na Matorankę z góry. - Trochę tu zimno. - I co z tego? - odparła tamta, zlękniętym głosem. - I tak wszyscy zginiemy… Hikira uklękła przy niej. - Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - Żołnierze odcięli nam drogę ucieczki. Nie wydostaniemy się stąd… - Przecież możemy uciec podziemnym tunelem - zauważyła Toa. - A co będzie dalej? - zapytała Matoranka, coraz bardziej łamiącym się głosem. - Co zrobimy, jak z niego wyjdziemy? I tak mogą nas złapać… Hikira wydęła usta. Musiała przyznać jej rację… W końcu nie mieli gwarancji, że uda im się dostać do kryjówki po wyjściu z podziemi. Spojrzała w bok i jej wzrok spoczął na srebrnej włóczni. Po chwili przeniosła go na strażniczy emblemat. - Jak ci na imię? - odezwała się. Matoranka spojrzała na nią niepewnie, lecz wreszcie odparła: - Dalla… - Jesteś tutejszą strażniczką? Dalla westchnęła. - Wcale nie jestem strażniczką… Nie potrafię nawet dobrze walczyć… - Spuściła wzrok. - Wybrałam tę pracę, bo wiedziałam, że nikt nie odważy się napaść na Wielką Bibliotekę… I mogłabym spędzać całe dnie sama, w spokoju, z dala od świata. Wiesz, Toa… ja… ja się go boję. - Czego dokładnie? - zapytała Hikira, unosząc brew. - Ja… Nie wiem… - Dalla była coraz bardziej bliska płaczu. Po chwili jednak wzięła głęboki oddech i mówiła dalej. Widać było, że nieco się uspokoiła. Nie dygotała już, choć w jej głosie nadal dało się zauważyć lekki strach. - Po prostu… Ci wszyscy ludzie… To, jak się na mnie patrzą… Gdy jest ich tylu naraz w jednym miejscu, to mnie… przeraża… Toa Błyskawic przekręciła lekko głowę w bok. - Hej, przecież nie każdy musi być taki odważny jak ja. - Roześmiała się. - Domyślam się, że musi ci być ciężko. Ale jak będziesz się wszystkiego bała, wcale się nie polepszy. Po prostu myśl pozytywnie. Cały czas. - Szturchnęła ją lekko w ramię, uśmiechając się. - Jak? Jak mogę się cały czas uśmiechać? - Matoranka podniosła wzrok. - Nawet teraz, kiedy możemy zaraz zginąć? Hikira położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i zajrzała w oczy. - Zawsze uśmiechaj się do życia - odparła. - Przecież kiedyś musi się zrewanżować, nie? Dalla wpatrywała się w nią przez chwilę, aż wreszcie nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła. Hikira poklepała ją po ramieniu, po czym podniosła się. Po chwili rozległ się głos Auerieusa, który stanął pośrodku zbiorowiska i powiódł po wzrokiem po Matoranach: - Słuchajcie wszyscy. Musimy… - Nagle umilkł. Obrócił głowę i zaczął nasłuchiwać. - Coś nie tak? - spytała Hikira, podchodząc do niego. - Drony - odparł Toa Plazmy, wciąż nasłuchując. - Przestały strzelać. Hikira zamrugała. Faktycznie, odgłosy wystrzałów pocisków umilkły, nie było też słychać ich ciężkich kroków po błotnistej ziemi. Matoranie i Toa spojrzeli po sobie. - Dlaczego się zatrzymali? - zapytał jeden z mieszkańców. - Czy to ważne? - wtrącił Hserg. - To nasza szansa. Wynośmy się stąd. Auerieus skinął głową. - Dobrze - odrzekł i zwrócił się do Matoran: - Niech wszyscy kierują się do podziemnego tunelu. Mieszkańcy posłusznie podnieśli się z ziemi i ruszyli za Toa Plazmy, podobnie jak Hserg. Po chwili jednak mężczyzna zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Spojrzał na Hikirę, odwróconą do niego plecami, wpatrującą się w jedną z dziur w ścianach biblioteki. Zauważył, że dziewczyna zaciska dłoń na łęczysku swojego łuku. - Hikira, musimy już iść - zbliżył się do niej. - Więc ruszajcie - odparła mu przez ramię. - Dogonię was. Zmarszczył brwi. - Co planujesz? Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. - Nie mogę im przecież pozwolić zdobyć tego, po co tu przyszli, nie? - zapytała, wskazując palcem w kierunku mechanicznej armii widocznej w oddali. Hserg westchnął. - Hikira, nie mamy na to czasu. Jeśli coś ci się stanie… - Bez obaw - odrzekła dziewczyna, wyszczerzając się. - Przecież mnie znasz. - Znam. I dlatego się o ciebie martwię - podszedł do niej i zajrzał jej w oczy. - Nie możemy cię stracić, Hikira. - Zastanawiał się, czy nie dodać… czegoś jeszcze, lecz ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego. Nie była jeszcze gotowa tego usłyszeć. - Hej, spokojnie, twardzielu. Będę na siebie uważać. - Puściła do niego oko i odwróciła się. - Widzimy się w bazie. Powiedz Khrusskowi, żeby zostawił dla mnie trochę gryzek! - krzyknęła i pobiegła w kierunku otworu w ścianie. Hserg wyciągnął ku niej rękę, jakby to mogło ją zatrzymać i zawahał się. Powinien dołączyć do pozostałych - Auerieus nie da rady sam obronić grupy Matoran w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Ale z drugiej strony, czy Hikira da sama radę całej armii? Nie mógł tak po prostu pozwolić jej odejść… Musiał wybrać - ona albo Matoranie. Nienawidził wybierać. - Hserg! - usłyszał w oddali głos ponaglającego go Auerieusa. Podjął decyzję. - Idę! - odkrzyknął i zmierzył w kierunku Toa Plazmy. Jeszcze na chwilę odwrócił się, by dostrzec niknącą w ciemności postać swojej przyjaciółki. Hikira podeszła do wysokiej na jakieś trzy bio i równie szerokiej wyrwy w murze i przywarła do ściany. Nasłuchiwała. Na zewnątrz nie działo się nic, jedynie deszcz uderzał z szumem o ziemię, a wiatr raz po raz wdzierał się do środka budynku, cicho gwiżdżąc. Hikira czekała. Jej ciało rwało się do skoczenia na przeciwników, wojowniczka jednak powstrzymywała je przed tym. Wciąż czekała. Nagle rozległ się głos. - Toa. Hikira drgnęła. Już miała ruszyć ku wrogom, w ostatniej chwili jednak się opamiętała. Głos był bliski, bardzo bliski. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na łęczysku i wychyliła lekko głowę zza krawędzi kamiennej ściany. Jakieś dziesięć bio dalej zobaczyła rząd żołnierzy, stojących w bezruchu. Ktokolwiek teraz do niej przemawiał, ukrywał się. - Jesteście otoczeni, bez przewagi liczebnej. Możecie teraz dokonać wyboru - poddać się, lub dalej stawiać, bezcelowy, opór. Głos był niski, metaliczny, a jednak niepodobny do tych, jakimi posługiwały się drony. Był bardziej… żywy, emocjonalny, co tylko sprawiało, że był jeszcze bardziej zatrważający. Hikira zmrużyła oczy, wciąż szukając tajemniczego mężczyzny pośród żołnierzy, bez skutku. Wciąż zaciskając palce na łuku, drugą ręką sięgnęła do kołczanu po strzałę. Czekała. - Jeśli zdecydujecie się dalej walczyć, możecie być pewni, że Kraavos, pierwszy generał Armii Nowego Świata, zapewni wam śmierć godną wojowników. Hikira wychyliła się zza ściany, mierząc z łuku w kierunku dronów. - Więc chodź tu i bierz mnie! - krzyknęła, wypuszczając jednocześnie trzy naelektryzowane strzały. Potężna eksplozja rozświetliła nocną ciemność, gdy trafiły w cel. Hikira została na swoim miejscu i nadal obserwowała żołnierzy. Ci wciąż tkwili w bezruchu - poza kilkoma, których ciała runęły na ziemię po wybuchu. Po chwili dym zaczął się rozpierzchać, a zza jego kłębów wyłoniła się wysoka, zgarbiona postać, skryta pod czarną peleryną. Zrobiła kilka kroków naprzód, występując przed żołnierzy i zatrzymała się, jakieś osiem bio od Hikiry. Ciemny materiał skrywał całe jej ciało, wystawała spod niego jedynie podłużna głowa, przywdziewająca maskę w kształcie czaszki. Czerwone jak krew ślepia uważnie obserwowały Hikirę, stojącą na wprost. Wszystkiemu towarzyszyła przejmująca cisza - nawet ulewa nieco się uspokoiła, zsyłając na ziemię coraz mniej kropel deszczu. Mijały kolejne minuty, a Kraavos i Toa Błyskawic nadal stali w miejscu, mierząc się wzrokiem. Wreszcie Toa Błyskawic wystawiła łuk przed siebie, nakładając na niego strzałę i napinając cięciwę. Przygryzła wargę, przymknęła jedno oko i wycelowała prosto w czaszkę przeciwnika. Puściła cięciwę, wypuszczając strzałę, a w tej samej chwili Kraavos zniknął. Hikira zamrugała, zdumiona. Dosłownie zniknął. Stał tam, na błotnistej ziemi, a sekundę później już go nie było, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Hikira opuściła łuk i zaczęła rozglądać się na boki, nigdzie jednak nie widziała śladu mężczyzny. Jego żołnierze nadal tkwili w miejscu, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu. Toa Błyskawic poczuła dreszcz, przeszywający jej plecy. Odwróciła się i wtedy ujrzała Kraavosa, rzucającego się ku niej z dwoma lśniącymi mieczami w dłoniach. *** Ciemność rozproszyła się, odpędzona światłem pochodni i zawieszonej w powietrzu kuli plazmy. Matoranie brnęli do przodu, przemierzając mroczny tunel, prowadzeni przez Auerieusa, idącego na przedzie. Powietrze było ciężkie i wilgotne, przeszywane raz po raz hulającym w podziemiach wiatrem. Korytarz, którym teraz się przemieszczali, był wysoki na jakieś pięć bio i równie szeroki, o w miarę płaskim podłożu, które nie utrudniało zbytnio wędrówki. Pochód zamykała Dalla, idąca ze spuszczoną głową. W jej głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewały słowa Toa Błyskawic. Czy naprawdę uśmiech był w stanie odpędzić jej największe lęki? To właśnie Ga-Matoranka jako pierwsza usłyszała kroki, dobiegające zza pleców. Zatrzymała się i obróciła głowę, zlęknięta. Wkrótce tupot nóg dotarł również do pozostałych i ci także się odwrócili. Auerieus wystąpił przed Matoran, rozświetlając mrok korytarza kulą gorącej substancji i sięgając po swoje Plazmowe Szczypce. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy po chwili przed jego oczami ukazała się postać Hserga, biegnącego w ich stronę, z ognistą kulą zawieszoną w powietrzu przed nim. - Hserg - odezwał się Toa Plazmy, chowając broń. Wojownik w Arthron zatrzymał się przy nim, ciężko dysząc i pochylając się do przodu, opierając dłońmi o kolana. Auerieus spojrzał za niego, wypatrując Hikiry. Ta nie nadchodziła. Zmarszczył brwi. Spodziewał się, że nadejdzie wraz z Hsergiem. Ci dwoje zawsze trzymali się razem. - Gdzie Hikira? Toa Ognia jeszcze przez chwilę łapał oddech, po czym podniósł głowę i odrzekł: - Ona… została tam… - Co?! - Auerieus rozszerzył oczy. Hserg wyprostował się. - Chciała powstrzymać drony przed zdobyciem… tego, co chciały zdobyć. Próbowałem ją powstrzymać, ale mnie nie słuchała. Znasz ją. Toa Plazmy powoli skinął głową. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz ubiegł go Hserg: - Auerieus, ja… Myślę, że powinniśmy po nią wrócić. - Mamy misję, Hserg - odparł tamten. - Musimy zaprowadzić tych Matoran do naszej kryjówki. - Powiódł dłonią po mieszkańcach stojących za jego plecami. - Nie możemy z nimi wrócić do Biblioteki, ani tym bardziej zostawić ich tu. - Więc pozwól mi wrócić samemu. Auerieus westchnął. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Matoran. Stali niepewni, wpatrując się w dwójkę Toa, a na ich twarzach malował się strach - u jednych bardziej, u innych mniej widoczny. Auerieus wiedział jednak, że się boją. Nie chciał zostawiać Hikiry - była jego przyjaciółką, tak samo jak Hserga - ale nie mógł przekładać jej bezpieczeństwa ponad bezpieczeństwo Matoran. Przeniósł wzrok na Toa Ognia. - Nie możesz zostawić mnie z nimi samego - powiedział. - Jeśli polegnę, to będzie dla nich koniec. - Więc mogę zostawić Hikirę samą? Z całą armią? Auerieus położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Hikira jest silna, Hserg - odparł. - Silniejsza niż którykolwiek z nas. Da sobie radę. - Hserg otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz Toa Plazmy go ubiegł: - Musimy zapewnić bezpieczeństwo tym Matoranom. Proszę cię. Widział, że Hserg bije się z myślami. Toa Ognia nie wiedział, co robić. Nie chciał zostawiać Hikiry - była przecież jego najbliższą przyjaciółką, pierwszą osobą, którą poznał na Artas Nui i z którą przeżył tyle przygód, że nawet sam nie potrafił ich zliczyć. Jednak Auerieus miał rację. Jeśli coś mu się stanie, Matoranie będą łatwym celem - nie dadzą rady samemu się obronić przed grupą dronów. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na towarzysza. - Gdy tylko dotrzemy do bazy, zbieram oddział i wracam po nią. Auerieus pokiwał głową. Nie miał zamiaru mu tego zabronić. Skinął Matoranom i ruszył dalej korytarzem, a pozostali podążyli jego śladem. Jedynie Dalla została w miejscu. Ściskała nerwowo drzewce swojej włóczni obiema dłońmi, wpatrując się zielonymi oczami w ciemność, z której nadciągnął Hserg. Powinna była wracać. Obrona Wielkiej Biblioteki była w końcu jej zadaniem - była strażniczką, nie mogła pozwalać, by Toa Hikira narażała się za nią. Chciała zrobić krok do przodu, strach jednak całkowicie sparaliżował jej ciało, uniemożliwiając wykonanie nawet najmniejszego ruchu. Zaczęła dygotać. Bała się, a jednak z drugiej strony chciała tam wrócić, pomóc tamtej Toa, czy choćby nawet po prostu dodać jej otuchy, tak jak ona zrobiła to z nią. A jednak… nie mogła. Potrafiła tylko stać w miejscu, spoglądając w mrok, czując, jak powoli w jej oczach zaczynają tlić się łzy, gdy uświadomiła sobie swoją bezradność. Po chwili dobiegł do niej Hserg. - Hej, musimy już iść - powiedział, klękając przy niej i obejmując jej ramiona. Dalla skinęła głową i posłusznie ruszyła wraz z Toa ku pozostałym. Ostatni raz obejrzała się za siebie, ku ciemności, przeklinając się w duchu za to, jak bardzo jest słaba. *** Wicher zawył donośnie, okręcając się wokół szeregów dronów. Deszcz dudnił o pancerze maszyn i ściekał po nich długimi strumieniami, a ich stopy powoli zapadały się w błotnistą ziemię, podobnie jak ściany Wielkiej Biblioteki. Konstrukcja budynku z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się osuwała, grzeznąc w błocie i zniekształcając ziemię pod sobą. Całe wzgórze, na którym znajdowała się budowla, powoli deformowało się, targane gniewną burzą. Żołnierze jednak trwali w bezruchu, cierpliwie obserwując walkę swego dowódcy i Toa w biało-niebieskim pancerzu, widocznych przez wyrwy w murach Wielkiej Biblioteki. Głośny szczęk metalu rozniósł się echem po całym pomieszczeniu. Wiatr wdzierał się do środka, szarpiąc swoimi pazurami obydwoje walczących, jakby sam chciał się włączyć do starcia. Miecze Kraavosa zawirowały i przecięły ze świstem powietrze w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed sekundą znajdowała się Hikira. Toa Błyskawic odskoczyła w tył, wywinęła salto w powietrzu i wylądowała na pobliskim regale, uśmiechając się szeroko. Natychmiast sięgnęła po strzałę i nałożyła ją na cięciwę, napinając ją i posyłając w kierunku mężczyzny. Kraavos ponownie machnął mieczami, odtrącając strzałę na bok. Hikira nie liczyła, że go trafi. Miało to tylko dać jej czas, by rozłączyć łuk na dwa ostrza i tak uzbrojoną skoczyć na przeciwnika. Zaatakowała z niezwykłą prędkością, zwiększając szybkość swoich ruchów mocą maski, Kraavos jednak zręcznie blokował jej ciosy, poruszając się równie szybko jak ona. Odchylił się w tył i wygiął swe ciało, dłońmi dotykając podłoża, po czym uniósł nogi akurat w momencie, gdy Hikira unosiła ręce, szykując się do ciosu. Szpony u jego stóp chwyciły jej tors i odrzuciły w głąb Biblioteki, a jej sylwetka zniknęła pośród cieni, gdy Kraavos wykonał przewrót i stanął równo na nogach. Odwrócił się i przeszył swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami ciemność. W oddali dostrzegł ogień jeszcze palącego się ogniska. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku szybkim krokiem, dudniąc szponami o podłoże. Przystanął i zaczął wodzić wzrokiem dookoła, uważnie nasłuchując. Jego dłonie mocno zaciskały się na rękojeściach ostrzy, w każdej chwili gotowe do zadania ciosu. Na moment zapadła głęboka cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami szalejącej na zewnątrz burzy. Kraavos cały czas lustrował ślepiami pomieszczenie, wypatrując Hikiry. Spodziewał się, że zaatakuje. Nie wiedział tylko skąd. Irytowało go to. A wiedział, że musi być skupiony. Atak nastąpił z lewej strony. Hikira wyłoniła się zza zrujnowanych regałów z bojowym okrzykiem na ustach i zaszarżowała na Kraavosa, wystawiając ostrza na boki i zamachując się nimi, gdy podbiegła dostatecznie blisko. Mężczyzna wystawił przed siebie miecze i bronie obu walczących zaklinowały się ze sobą, wydając przy tym donośny metaliczny szczęk. Wojownicy stali w miejscu, siłując się i mierząc się wzrokiem. Burza na zewnątrz znów nasiliła się, wpadając do środka tysiącami kropel zimnego deszczu, Hikira i Kraavos byli jednak zbyt daleko od wyrw w murze, by mógł ich dosięgnąć. Wreszcie Toa Błyskawic podskoczyła, kierując swoje ciało w bok. Choć Kraavos był od niej prawie dwa razy większy, siła, która ją ciągnęła, była wystarczająca, by unieść go ponad ziemię i cisnąć nim przez środek Biblioteki. Mężczyzna przeturlał się po ziemi i przez ognisko, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się parę bio dalej, z ugiętymi kolanami. Jego peleryna na moment zajęła się ogniem, który po chwili pozostawił czarny, osmolony materiał na końcach narzuty. Wyprostował się, a wtedy kulisty piorun uderzył w jego prawe ramię. Zachwiał się, odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku i ujrzał pędzącą ku niemu Hikirę. W porę zszedł jej z drogi, odchylając się w bok, podrzucił miecz do góry i wolną ręką złapał za jej nadgarstek, kiedy przelatywała obok niego. Szybkim szarpnięciem powalił ją na ziemię i uniósł otwartą dłoń, by złapać spadający miecz. Jego szponiaste palce zacisnęły się na rękojeści, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk, gdy miał już zatopić błyszczącą klingę w ciele dziewczyny. Ta jednak tylko wytknęła do niego język, uderzyła go kopniakiem w podbródek i zerwała się z ziemi, wykonując salto. A raczej pół salta, bowiem w trakcie noga odchylonego do tyłu Kraavosa złapała ją w swoje szpony i odrzuciła na kilka bio w dal. Hikira wylądowała lekko na podłodze, uśmiechając się, złączyła miecze i wystrzeliła z nich skoncentrowany strumień energii elektrycznej. Kraavos zdołał jedynie skrzyżować ręce przed twarzą, a sekundę później strumień uderzył w niego z całą swoją siłą, omal nie zwalając go z nóg. Parę sekund później Hikira dopadła do niego. Nastąpiła kolejna wymiana ciosów. - Walczysz niezwykle dobrze jak na Toa… - odezwał się Kraavos niskim, metalicznym głosem, parując kolejne cięcia. - Aż szkoda, że taki talent marnuje się pośród tego ścierwa. Zamachnął się mieczem, Hikiry jednak już tam nie było. Zawirowała wokół niego i nadbiegła z prawej strony. Cięła nisko, poniżej uda. - Wybacz, ale wolę trzymać się z tymi, którzy swoje umiejętności zdobyli latami walki - odparła - a nie dzięki zaprogramowaniu w fabryce. - Zawirowała i przyozdobiła pancerz na goleniu przeciwnika głęboką, podłużną szramą. Kraavos warknął, gdy kolejny raz zeszła z drogi jego klingom. - Głupia. - Wygiął się w bok, wystawiając nogę w powietrze i złapał Hikirę szponami u swojej stopy, po czym odrzucił ją w dal. Toa Błyskawic z łomotem uderzyła w jeden z regałów, wznosząc tumany pyłu. Kilka ksiąg pospadało na ziemię. - Nie zostałem zbudowany w fabryce - mówił, idąc ku dziewczynie wolnym krokiem. - Niegdyś byłem gladiatorem, uwielbianym przez mój lud… Zmiażdżyłem tysiące czaszek takich jak ty! Podszedł do miejsca, w którym Hikira osunęła się na ziemię i uniósł miecz, jednak gdy kurz rozpierzchnął się… zobaczył, że jej tam nie ma. Zamrugał i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, przebijając wzrokiem tonące w ciemności wnętrze Biblioteki. - Więc udowodnij to czymś innym, niż tylko słowami! - Łobuzerski śmiech dobiegł go zza pleców. Kraavos momentalnie odwrócił się i zobaczył Hikirę, przeskakującą z jego regału na drugi. Ponownie połączyła ostrza w łuk - z ich końców wysunęła się energetyczna cięciwa, na którą dziewczyna natychmiast nałożyła kilka strzał i posłała je w Kraavosa, zachodząc go z tyłu. Nie zdążył w porę się obrócić i strzały trafiły go w plecy. Zachwiał się, ale nie upadł. Kraavos warknął gniewnie i momentalnie obrócił się, a jego oczy zostawiły po sobie czerwone smugi w powietrzu. Ugiął kolana i wystrzelił w górę, lądując na regale, tym samym, na którym znajdowała się Hikira. Marmurowa konstrukcja zatrzęsła się i została przecięta długimi pęknięciami pod naporem jego pazurów, Toa Błyskawic zdążyła już jednak przeskoczyć na kolejny regał. Kraavos natychmiast podążył jej śladem. Gdy tylko oderwał się od półki, ta roztrzaskała się na kawałki, a księgi i artefakty posypały się na ziemię z hukiem i trzaskiem. Mężczyzna wylądował na kolejnym regale i zaraz potem przeskoczył na następny. Hikira wciąż mu umykała, odskakując w tył i śmiejąc mu się prosto w twarz. Naelektryzowane strzały przeszywały ze świstem powietrze, gdy wypuszczała je w kierunku Kraavosa, a ten odtrącał je na bok szybkimi ruchami swoich mieczy. Kolejne regały rozpadały się na kawałki, a kolejne księgi i zdobycze z licznych wypraw upadały na brudną od pyłu posadzkę. Powoli w oczach Kraavosa dało się dostrzec narastający gniew, gdy nie mógł dopaść do swej oponentki. Jej ciało wyginało się i poruszało w niemalże nienaturalny sposób, zupełnie tak, jakby nosiła Kanohi Calix. Ona jednak nie potrzebowała Maski Zręczności - od tysięcy lat słynęła ze swych niezwykłych akrobacji. Nie tylko w walce. Wreszcie ostatni regał przeistoczył się w kupkę gruzów, a Hikira wylądowała gładko na ziemi. Tumany kurzu przed nią rozstąpiły się, gdy jakieś półtora bio naprzeciwko niej wylądował Kraavos i wyprostował się, racząc ją morderczym spojrzeniem. Toa Błyskawic spojrzała za niego, na stertę marmurowych szczątków i pogrzebane pod nią eksponaty biblioteki. Ktoś bardziej sentymentalny zapewne załamałby się na ten widok, Hikira jednak była doświadczoną wojowniczką i potrafiła trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy. A przynajmniej ich większość. - Narobiłeś tu trochę bałaganu - powiedziała, wyszczerzając się. - Nie boisz się, że ten skarb, po który tu przyszedłeś, został już dawno zniszczony? - Nie powinien cię obchodzić los tego, po co tu przybyłem - odparł Kraavos, zakręcając mieczami w powietrzu - a twój. Zamachnął się ostrzem, Hikira jednak w porę uskoczyła w bok. - Proszę cię - odrzekła, nakładając strzałę na cięciwę. - Byle maszyna ze mną nie wygra. Grot o włos minął czaszkę Kraavosa, gdy ten odchylił głowę do tyłu. Spojrzał zabójczym wzrokiem na rywalkę i zaszarżował ku niej, dudniąc szponami o posadzkę. - Mówiłem już - zagrzmiał, wyprowadzając sztych. Hikira zręcznie zeszła z drogi głowni jego miecza i uniknęła szybkim odskokiem cięcia drugiego ostrza. - Nie jestem maszyną! Ja im przewodzę! Toa Błyskawic wzbiła się w powietrze i wylądowała okrakiem na ściętym filarze pod ścianą biblioteki. Na chwilę zniknęła Kraavosowi z oczu, a ten zaczął wodzić dookoła wzrokiem, próbując ją znaleźć i rozszarpać na strzępy. Dziewczyna obserwowała to z uśmiechem, machając beztrosko nogami w powietrzu. Kątem oka zerknęła przez wyrwę w murze na szalejącą na zewnątrz burzę i żołnierzy grzęznących w błocie. Ulewa się nasilała. - Co z ciebie za dowódca? - zachichotała. Kraavos dostrzegł ją i zmrużył gniewnie oczy. Skierował czubki głowni swoich mieczy w jej stronę. - Pozwalać tak stać na deszczu i moknąć swoim żołnierzom? Nie chciałbyś zaprosić ich do środka? - Mógłbym to zrobić - odparł Kraavos, skacząc ku niej. - Jednak gdzie w tym przyjemność? Klinga rozbiła z trzaskiem kamienny filar na kawałki, Hikiry jednak już tam nie było - mknęła teraz ku przeciwległemu końcowi pomieszczenia, śmiejąc się łobuzersko. Obróciła się w locie ku oponentowi i nałożyła dwie strzały na swój łuk, po czym wypuściła je ze świstem, posyłając prosto w Kraavosa. Mężczyzna oberwał i runął na ziemię, a chwilę potem przysypały go odłamki kamiennej kolumny. Hikira zaśmiała się głośniej, odbiła od ściany i zmierzyła ku wyłaniającemu się spod gruzów dowódcy armii dronów. Kraavos otrzepał się z pyłu - tylko tyle mógł zrobić, nim zderzyły się z nim ostrza Toa Błyskawic. Siła uderzenia była na tyle duża, że pozbawiła go równowagi. Kraavos odchylił się do tyłu, podrzucił swoje miecze i dotknął dłońmi podłogi, stając na rękach. Jego bronie wylądowały w szponach u stóp, które zacisnęły się na ich rękojeściach. Mężczyzna zawirował kilka razy, blokując się, po czym wykonał przewrót i stanął już w normalnej pozycji, z ostrzami pownie w dłoniach. Hikira zaczęła biegać wokół niego, przeistaczając się w niewyraźną smugę i zataczając coraz mniejsze kręgi. Kraavos wymachiwał mieczami na boki, parując nieustannie nadciągające cięcia, a jego podarta peleryna łopotała gniewnie, wzmagana wiatrem wywołanym przez pędzącą dookoła niego wojowniczkę. Przymknął oczy i skupił się, jednocześnie nie przestawając się bronić. Jego wyostrzone zmysły dokładnie wyłapywały stukot butów Toa Błyskawic o posadzkę, choć dla przeciętnych receptorów słuchowych przy takiej prędkości zlałby się on w jeden niewyraźny hałas. Na jego podstawie wiedział, gdzie jest jego rywalka, i gdzie za chwilę się znajdzie. Był o krok przed nią. I zamierzał to wykorzystać. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, by jeszcze dokładniej przeanalizować ruchy dziewczyny, bo czym ciął mieczami w miejsce, w którym za ułamek sekundy miała znaleźć się Hikira. Otaczająca go smuga zniknęła, a peleryna mężczyzny lekko opadła, gdy wzniecany przez Toa Błyskawic wiatr ustał. Kraavos uśmiechnął się pod maską, spodziewając się widoku wojowniczki nadzianej na jego ostrza. Po chwili zamarł. Hikiry tam nie było. Zamrugał i rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Była szybsza, niż przypuszczał! Kątem oka zdążył jedynie zobaczyć pędzący ku niemu granatowo-biały kształt, gdy nagle poczuł uderzenie. Rozległo się kilka metalicznych szczęków i Kraavos znalazł się na ziemi, powalony przez Hikirę. Do podłoża przygwoździła go stopa Toa Błyskawic oraz jedno z jej ostrzy, wbite w jego prawe przedramię. Drugie ostrze zatrzymało się na kilka centymetrów przed jego maską. Kraavos spojrzał spode łba na dziewczynę - stała na nim, uśmiechając się triumfalnie i mierząc w niego zakrzywioną klingą. Następnie powiódł wzrokiem po bibliotece. Jego miecz leżał jakieś dziesięć bio od niego. Drugiego nie widział. Ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Hikirę. Ta tylko wyszczerzyła się jeszcze szerzej. - Nie masz broni - powiedziała. Kraavos uśmiechnął się. - Głupia - odparł. - Zawsze mam broń. Jego lewa dłoń wystrzeliła z przedramienia, wsparta na czarnym wysięgniku, i pomknęła ku leżącemu opodal mieczowi. Szponiaste palce chwyciły rękojeść broni i momentalnie przyciągnęły ją do jej właściciela. Zaskoczona Hikira nie zdążyła zareagować. Zakrzywione ostrze przecięło ze świstem powietrze, tnąc po twarzy Toa Błyskawic. Maskę Hikiry przeszyło długie pęknięcie, biegnące na ukos, a sama Toa poczuła ostry ból w lewym oku. Wydała z siebie bolesny krzyk. Zdążyła jeszcze w porę odskoczyć w tył, nim Kraavos zdołałby przeciąć ją na pół i uderzyła o szczątki jednego z bibliotecznych regałów, zniknając gdzieś pośród cieni. Kraavos podniósł się z podłogi, wyrywając przy tym tkwiące w jego prawej ręce ostrze dziewczyny. Klinga upadła z metalicznym szczękiem na posadzkę i została zmiażdżona przez szponiastą stopę mężczyzny, w akompaniamencie donośnego gruchotu. Kraavos strzepał pył z ramienia i powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Szalejące na zewnątrz pioruny raz po raz oświetlały wnętrze Wielkiej Biblioteki, Hikiry jednak nie było nigdzie widać. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod maską. Dobrze wiedział, że prędzej czy później i tak ją znajdzie. - Wyjdź, wyjdź, gdziekolwiek jesteś - zanucił, stawiając krok do przodu. Dziewczyna przywarła do pozostałości jednego z regałów, ciężko dysząc. Jej całe ciało dygotało, wciąż przeszywane bólem, a z lewego oka sączyły się strumienie krwi, ściekając jej po twarzy. Gdy tylko spróbowała je otworzyć, ból jeszcze bardziej się nasilił. Zaklęła w myślach i spojrzała w kierunku otworu w ścianie biblioteki. Jakaś jej cząstka chciała tamtędy uciec, Hikira jednak wiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić. Po pierwsze, na zewnątrz wciąż czekały na nią drony, gotowe rozstrzelać ją w każdej chwili. Wątpiła, czy dadzą jej radę, wolała jednak nie ryzykować. Po drugie, wolała nie korzystać z maski w tym stanie - pęknięta Kanohi nie miała prawa działać normalnie. Jej moc powoli słabła i Hikira zaczęła odczuwać coraz większe otępienie. Choć może to ból był tego sprawką, nie maska. Po trzecie, nie mogła pozwolić, by to, po co Kraavos tu przyszedł, wpadło w jego paskudne łapska. Nie po to stawała do tej walki. A po czwarte… wychodziła już z gorszych opresji. Na przykład wtedy, gdy dwójka Mrocznych Łowców próbowała przeprogramować jej mózg. Uszkodzili jej go, czego skutki wciąż było widać do dzisiaj, lecz wciąż żyła. Albo wtedy, gdy została sama na polu bitwy z trzema nadzwyczaj agresywnymi Tahtorakami. Lub gdy musiała bronić całą wioskę przed zgrają rozbójniczych Steltian. Zawsze w myślach powtarzała wtedy pewne słowa - te same, które powiedziała dziś do Dalli - „Zawsze uśmiechaj się do życia. Przecież kiedyś musi się zrewanżować”. Tak. Złe myśli napawały ją strachem i doprowadzały do porażki. Dlatego myślała pozytywnie, nawet w najbardziej beznadziejnych sytuacjach. To zawsze zapewniało jej zwycięstwo. Miała nadzieję, że tym razem też tak będzie. Teraz jednak potrzebowała zregenerować siły i poczekać, aż ból minie na tyle, by mogła stanąć do dalszej walki. Opanowała drżenie ciała i przywarła mocniej do zrujnowanego regału. Marmurowy wspornik był na tyle szeroki, by całkowicie ją zasłonić przed oczami Kraavosa. Zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Do jej uszu dobiegły metaliczne odgłosy kroków mężczyzny, narastające z każdą chwilą. Kraavos był daleko, lecz się zbliżał. Jej sytuacja nie należała do najlepszych. Ponownie zaklęła. Żałowała, że nie ma z nią teraz Hserga - on z pewnością wymyśliłby coś, dzięki czemu by wygrali. Bywał lekkomyślny, w gorącej wodzie kąpany i miewał naprawdę szalone pomysły - lecz wiele razy to właśnie zapewniało mu zwycięstwo. Teraz go tu jednak nie było. Hikira musiała radzić sobie sama. Liczyła w myślach, że jej się uda. Nie mogła zawieść tych wszystkich Matoran. I Hserga. I Auerieusa. I Dalli. Dudnienie szponów dobiegło ją zza pleców, bardzo blisko - Kraavos stał tuż za marmurowym odłamkiem, za którym się schowała. Wstrzymała oddech i znieruchomiała, by się nie zdradzić. Nastało kilka sekund głębokiej, przejmującej ciszy, które dla Hikiry wydawały się być całą wiecznością. Omal nie podskoczyła, gdy niespodziewanie dłoń mężczyzny wysunęła się do przodu i przeszyła powietrze kilka centymetrów obok jej głowy. Toa Błyskawic była pewna, że za chwilę sięgnie ku niej, ta jednak tylko złapała za leżący opodal dziewczyny zgubiony miecz Kraavosa - którego w całym tym zamieszaniu wojowniczka nawet nie zauważyła - i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Miecz wrócił do właściciela i po chwili odgłosy kroków znów rozbrzmiały, tym razem oddalając się. Hikira odetchnęła z ulgą i osunęła się lekko na ziemię, rozluźniając się. Ból nie był już tak dokuczliwy, wciąż jednak potrzebowała czasu, by zregenerować siły i moc żywiołu. Przymknęła oczy i sięgnęła po swą Moc Toa, by choć trochę uleczyć zadane jej obrażenia. Serce omal nie podeszło jej do gardła, gdy nagle obok niej pojawiła się koścista maska Kraavosa, spod której spoglądały na nią żądnym krwi wzrokiem szkarłatne ślepia. - Akuku. - Kraavos wyszczerzył krzywe zębiska w podłym uśmiechu. *** Świeże powietrze omal nie zwaliło ich z nóg, gdy wyszli z podziemi. Grupa Matoran, prowadzona przez Auerieusa i Hserga, znalazła się teraz pośród gołych skał na plaży wschodniego wybrzeża Artas Nui. Deszcz nie zamierzał ustępować, a mieszkańcy pozostawiali po sobie aż zbyt widoczne ślady na mokrym piasku, Toa liczyli jednak, że szybko zostaną ukryte dzięki ulewie. Ku ich uldze, w pobliżu nie było ani jednego wrogiego żołnierza, Auerieus miał zatem już skinąć do Matoran, że idą dalej, gdy nagle Hserg odszedł na bok, wspiął się na skały i znalazł przy wejściu do miasta. Auerieus podszedł do niego. Toa Ognia spoglądał gdzieś w dal, i choć widok przesłaniały mu budynki, Auerieus dobrze wiedział, że jego przyjaciel spoglądał teraz w kierunku Wielkiej Biblioteki. - Wracam po nią - oznajmił Hserg. Toa Plazmy pokręcił głową. - Nie ma mowy. To zbyt niebezpieczne. - Starał się brzmieć stanowczo, choć wątpił, czy to wywrze na Hsergu jakieś wrażenie. - Nie obchodzi mnie to - uciął Hserg. - Muszę po nią wrócić. - Już miał zrobić krok do przodu, lecz powstrzymała go przed tym dłoń Auerieusa, którą ten położył mu na ramieniu. Toa Ognia odwrócił się, a wtedy na jego drugim ramieniu spoczęła druga dłoń towarzysza, który zajrzał mu teraz głęboko w oczy. - Wiem, co czujesz, ale nie bądź lekkomyślny. To zbyt niebezpieczne. - Hserg już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, więc Auerieus szybko dodał: - Straciliśmy już zbyt wielu Toa. Zanrila. Revena. Eltę. Malę. I… Kernora. - Umilkł na chwilę, na wspomnienie dawnego przyjaciela. Po chwili jednak kontynuował, bardziej stanowczym tonem: - Nie mogę pozwolić, by zginął kolejny Toa. Hserg wyrwał mu się z uścisku i obrócił się w stronę Wielkiej Biblioteki. - Dlatego muszę jej pomóc - rzucił przez ramię i pobiegł przed siebie, nie oglądając się do tyłu. Auerieus obserwował go przez chwilę w milczeniu, bijąc się z myślami, a zimny deszcz spływał strumieniami po jego pancerzu. Wreszcie skinął Matoranom i ruszył w kierunku bazy. Ci podążyli jego śladem. Jedynie Dalla stała w miejscu, obmywana przez deszcz i wpatrywała się w oddalającą się postać Toa Hserga. Po chwili jednak spuściła wzrok i dołączyła do pozostałych. *** Grzmot pioruna rozbrzmiał akurat w tym samym momencie, w którym głownie mieczy Kraavosa zderzyły się z ostrzem Hikiry. Mężczyzna cały czas parł do przodu, tnąc klingami z dziką szybkością. Toa Błyskawic trzymała swą broń oburącz, z trudem parując nadchodzące ciosy. Z bólem, niedziałającą maską i wyczerpaną mocą żywiołu trudniej było jej walczyć, nie była nawet w stanie wyprowadzić kontry i musiała ograniczyć się jedynie do blokowania. Kraavos powoli zapędzał ją pod ścianę biblioteki. Hikira wiedziała, że jeśli ją do niej przyszpili, sytuacja będzie wyglądać naprawdę nieciekawie. - Muszę przyznać, że zawziętości nie można ci odmówić - wycharczał Kraavos, ani na moment nie przerywając zasypywania przeciwniczki gradem cięć i sztychów. - Dlaczego wciąż trzymasz się po przegranej stronie, zamiast dołączyć do zwycięzców? Hikira przełamała ból i zmusiła się do wyprowadzenia kontry. Kraavos sparował jej cios, lecz to tylko dodało jej sił do spróbowania po raz kolejny. - Odpowiedź jest prosta - odparła. Mimo przytłaczającego bólu, jej głos wciąż miał ten sam energiczny, łobuzerski ton. - Po co wy walczycie? Żeby grabić, zabijać i niszczyć to, co nasze społeczeństwa budowały przez wieki. A teraz popatrz, po co my walczymy. Żeby bronić wszystkich, którym zabieracie nadzieję i wszystkiego, co im tę nadzieję daje. Porównaj to i odpowiedz sobie, dlaczego walczę po tej, a nie innej stronie. Kraavos zmrużył gniewnie oczy i zamachnął się, by zadać jeszcze potężniejszy cios. Choć potrzebował jedynie ułamka sekundy więcej na zebranie siły, Hikirze to wystarczyło. Wślizgiem przejechała między jego nogami i wyłoniła się za jego plecami. Kraavos momentalnie odwrócił się, tnąc mieczami, Toa zdążyła już jednak odskoczyć na bezpieczną odległość. - Poza tym - powiedziała, wykrzywiając kącik ust w uśmiechu i ocierając twarz dłonią, by choć trochę oczyścić ją z krwi - wolałabym zamienić się ciałami z Burnakiem niż być podwładnym kogoś takiego, jak ty. Kraavos warknął gniewnie i wybił się w powietrze, skacząc ku dziewczynie. Hserg zatrzymał się na wzniesieniu, ciężko dysząc. Przed sobą miał zastępy kilkudziesięciu dronów, stojących w bezruchu na błotnistej ziemi, a zaraz za nimi - Wielką Bibliotekę, choć w jej obecnym stanie trudno było poznać, że to, na co właśnie patrzył, było Wielką Biblioteką. Dziury w jej murach wpuszczały do wnętrza nieco światła, na tyle, by mógł dostrzec dwoje walczących w środku wojowników. Toa Ognia zamarł, ujrzawszy Hikirę, walczącą z tajemniczym mężczyzną o kościstym wyglądzie. Chciał rzucić się do przodu, pomóc przyjaciółce, lecz z nieznanego mu powodu jakaś siła nie pozwalała mu się poruszyć. Mógł tylko stać w miejscu, z drżącym sercem i zapartym w piersi tchem obserwując dalszy przebieg walki. - Niczego nie rozumiecie, Toa - mówił dalej Kraavos, napierając na Hikirę. - Wydaje się wam, że jesteście strażnikami tego świata. Ale tak naprawdę to my chronimy go przed zagładą! Dziewczyna w ostatnim momencie uskoczyła w bok przed świstającą głownią. Słabo widziała, wzrok w większości miała przesłonięty krwią. Działała instynktownie. Dziękowała w duchu latom niezliczonych walk, podczas których nauczyła się odpowiednio reagować na nadciągające ciosy, nawet jeśli nie widziała ruchów przeciwnika. Przeturlała się po ziemi i znalazła po lewej stronie Kraavosa, kilka bio od niego. - To coś słabo wam idzie - powiedziała, przyjmując bojową postawę - bo do tej pory dopuściliście do śmierci tysięcy istot. Generał wystawił miecze na boki i zaszarżował na rywalkę. - Plan wymaga poświęceń. Lecz gdy już skończymy, nikt już nigdy nie poniesie śmierci! - Jakoś śmiem w to wątpić - odparła Hikira, wystawiając zakrzywioną klingę poziomo przed siebie, by sparować nadchodzące cięcie. Kraavos naparł ze zdwojoną siłą, uderzenie omal nie zwaliło jej z nóg. Toa Błyskawic wystawiła lewą stopę do tyłu, walcząc o zachowanie równowagi. Kraavos tylko na to czekał. Szybkim ruchem podciął jej nogi, a wtedy dziewczyna upadła twardo dolną częścią pleców na podłogę. Na moment w oczach obu walczących pojawił się błysk - u Kraavosa był to błysk żądzy krwi, u Hikiry zaskoczenia i zwątpienia. - To koniec! - zagrzmiał mężczyzna, unosząc miecze do góry. Hikira zignorowała wszelkie obawy i mimo niebezpieczeństwa, jakie mogło się z tym wiązać, aktywowała moc maski. Na ułamek sekundy jej kształt rozmazał się, a zaraz potem zniknął Kraavosowi z oczu. Jego klingi wbiły się w pustą podłogę, na moment przed tym, jak mężczyzna obrócił głowę, zdumiony. To, co wydarzyło się chwilę potem dla kogoś przyglądającemu się walce z boku było niemal nie do opisania. W parę sekund Hikira uderzyła na ukos ostrzem, trafiając w jeden z mieczy Kraavosa. Błyszcząca klinga przeleciała w powietrzu kilkanaście bio i wbiła się w sufit biblioteki z krótkim trzaskiem. Mężczyzna zdołał już wyprostować się i zamachnąć do kolejnego ciosu, lecz wtedy dziewczyna szybkim i zręcznym podbiciem wytrąciła mu broń z dłoni. Miecz wylądował w jej ręce, na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak Toa Błyskawic kopniakiem powaliła wojownika na ziemię. Przycisnęła jego miednicę do ziemi lewą stopą, drugą naparła na lewą rękę. Kraavos zacisnął szponiaste palce prawej dłoni w pięść i posłał ją w kierunku brzucha rywalki, lecz w połowie drogi utknęła między skrzyżowanymi ostrzami generała i Hikiry, ściskanymi przez wojowniczkę, kilka centymetrów przed jej ciałem. Kraavos spojrzał ze zdumieniem na dziewczynę. Ta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Na moment całkiem zapomniała o bólu. - Owszem, to koniec - powiedziała. Kraavos powiódł wzrokiem po bibliotece. Jeden z jego oręży tkwił w suficie budynku, zbyt daleko, by go dosięgnąć, drugi - w dłoni Hikiry. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie swoją bezradność. Widząc to w jego oczach, Toa Błyskawic dodała: - Nie masz broni. Nie zauważyła tego, ale Kraavos uśmiechnął się pod maską. - Głupia. Zawsze mam broń. Rozległa się seria metalicznych zgrzytów i trzasków. Kątem oka Hikira dostrzegła, jak prawa dłoń mężczyzny rozkłada się i otwiera. Chwilę potem z nadgarstka Kraavosa wysunęło się długie ostrze i z donośnym chrzęstem zatopiło się w brzuchu dziewczyny. - Nie! - krzyknął Hserg, widząc, jak końcówka ostrza wyłania się z pleców Hikiry, razem z tryskającymi strumieniami krwi. Toa Błyskawic otwarła szerzej oczy i usta, gdy ból wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Ręce opadły jej lekko i bezwładnie, wypuszczając trzymane bronie, a te uderzyły z metalicznym szczękiem o podłogę. Kraavos przysunął jej twarz do swojej i wyszeptał niskim głosem: - Pokonałem już tysiące takich jak ty. I tak jak stąpałem po ich czaszkach, tak będę stąpał po twojej. Szybkim ruchem wyrwał ostrze z ciała dziewczyny, w akompaniamencie głośnego plasku. Z rany trysnęła krew, zalewając posadzkę i część zbroi mężczyzny. Hikira najpierw upadła na kolana, a potem bezwładnie zwaliła się na ziemię z tępym łomotem. Kraavos odwrócił się beznamiętnie i odszedł wolnym krokiem. Klinga zniknęła w jego nadgarstku, a na jej miejsce z powrotem pojawiła się szponiasta dłoń. Powoli jego postać owinęły cienie, gdy ruszył w głąb biblioteki, zostawiając Hikirę samą sobie. Hserg z drżącymi kolanami spoglądał na widniejącą w oddali towarzyszkę. Jej broczące krwią ciało zaczęło drgać, leżąc w powiększającej się z każdą sekundą kałuży szkarłatnej Protodermis. Kilka dronów dostrzegło go, gdy krzyknął jej imię i zaczęło iść w jego stronę, on jednak nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Teraz jego myśli przesłoniło mu tylko jedno. Początkowe zdumienie i chwilowa rozpacz ustąpiły miejsca coraz silniejszemu ogniowi gniewu. Zapłonął - dosłownie - czerwonym ogniem, gdy zaczął biec przed siebie w kierunku Wielkiej Biblioteki. - HIKIRA! - wrzasnął, a nocny wiatr rozniósł jego głos echem po okolicy. Przebierał nogami tak szybko, że zdawać by się mogło, że leci. Wyglądał jak czerwona kometa, sunąca w dół wzniesienia, roztaczająca wokół siebie ogromną falę gorąca. Krople deszczu parowały przy zetknięciu z nim, wydając przy tym głośny syk. Drony zaczęły strzelać, lecz on zasłonił się Protostalową Tarczą, która płonęła razem z nim. Nie zwalniając ani trochę, wbił się w rząd dronów i przeleciał przez ich barierę. Kilku żołnierzy zdołało go zranić, on jednak nawet tego nie zauważył. Myślał teraz tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Wielkiej Bibliotece, przy Hikirze. I choć poruszał się niemal równie prędko jak ktoś z Kanohi Kakamą, i tak obawiał się, że przybędzie zbyt późno. Kraavos przetrącał sterty gruzów, przebijając ślepiami panujący wokół półmrok. Jego kościste palce dokładnie przetrząsały każdy marmurowy odłamek, każdy najdrobniejszy kamień, w poszukiwaniu cennej zdobyczy. Wszystkie niepotrzebne księgi i artefakty odrzucał na bok, nie obchodziło go, czy nie ulegną przy tym zniszczeniu. One teraz nie miały dla niego żadnego znaczenia. - Gdzie to jest… Gdzie to jest… - mówił sam do siebie, uważnie przeszukując każdą stertę szczątków, milimetr po milimetrze. Wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał. W jego oczach pojawił się triumfalny błysk, gdy uniósł w szponach swojej dłoni niewielki, lekko pokryty pyłem przedmiot. Dmuchnął na niego, pozbywając się kurzu, i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Była to nieduża, kamienna sfera z wyrytymi na niej emanującymi niebieskim światłem symbolami. Kraavos uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tyle lat poszukiwań. I nareszcie trafiła we właściwe ręce. - Tu jesteś… - wyszeptał, przyglądając się zdobyczy. Po chwili schował kulę za pazuchę i odwrócił się, spoglądając w kierunku Hikiry. Leżała na boku, pogrążona w, teraz słabnących już, drgawkach, lecz nawet stąd był w stanie dostrzec jej nerwowo unoszącą się i opadającą klatkę piersiową. Żyła. To dobrze. Zamierzał teraz zrobić to, co jej obiecał - zmiażdżyć jej czaszkę, by mogła dołączyć do pozostałych zabitych przez niego. Idealne zwieńczenie zwycięstwa. Postawił krok przed siebie, gdy nagle dobiegł go narastający gniewny okrzyk. Obrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku i ujrzał nadciągający, jarzący się czerwonym światłem kształt. Nim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Hserg wpadł do pomieszczenia, i choć przestał już biec, wciąż pchany do przodu siłą pędu przywalił tarczą w Kraavosa, po czym odrzucił ją na bok i zamachnął się wciąż rozgrzanym do czerwoności mieczem. Zdezorientowany Kraavos przyjął dwa ciosy, które pozostawiły wypalone żłobienia w jego pancerzu. Hserg wyrzucił miecz z dłoni i uderzył pięścią w twarz mężczyzny, najpierw z prawej, potem z lewej strony. Odrzucony w tył wojownik dał Toa czas, by utworzyć w dłoniach kulę wirującego ognia i uwolnić go w postaci skoncentrowanego strumienia płomieni. Wszystko to trwało nie dłużej niż kilka sekund. Pchnięty płomieniami Kraavos wyleciał przez otwór w ścianie i przywalił plecami w zgromadzonych dookoła budynku żołnierzy. Gniewny krzyk Toa Ognia wciąż dudnił mu w głowie, a przeszyta podłużną szramą klatka piersiowa paliła go ostrym bólem, niemal odbierając głos. Hserg dobiegał już do wyrwy, przez którą wyleciał Kraavos, z tarczą w dłoni. Kilku żołnierzy wystrzeliło ku niemu szkarłatne pociski, srebrna Protostal jednak bez trudu je zatrzymała. - Zostawcie go - rzucił Kraavos charczącym głosem, ledwie słaniając się na nogach. Dwójka dronów pomagała mu utrzymać równowagę. Lewą dłonią przyciskał kulisty artefakt do piersi, starając się go nie upuścić. - Mamy to, po co przyszliśmy… Wycofać się! Żołnierze posłusznie wykonali polecenie i odeszli w tył. Kilku z nich strzeliło jeszcze w sklepienie biblioteki, zsyłając kilka niewielkich kamiennych odłamków na Toa Hserga, ten jednak osłonił się tarczą. Zatrzymał się przy wyjściu z budynku i spoglądał na oddalającą się armię, na Kraavosa. Jakaś część niego chciała ruszyć za nim w pogoń, wojownik jednak wiedział, że nie ma na to teraz czasu. Odwrócił się i wyłapał wzrokiem pośród cieni leżącą na podłodze Hikirę. Podbiegł do niej, zostawiając za sobą smugi lekkiego dymu, który wciąż ulatniał się z jego ciała. Odrzucił tarczę na bok i uklęknął przy dziewczynie. Patrzyła na niego przymkniętym prawym okiem i uśmiechała się słabo, prawie niezauważalnie. Powiódł wzrokiem po jej ciele. Drżenie już prawie ustało, choć oddech wciąż był nierówny, a z rany nadal sączyła się krew - miała ciemnoczerwoną, niemal czarną barwę. Hserg poczuł, jak żal ściska mu serce. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Bywała ranna, wiele razy, dużo częściej niż on, lecz nigdy nie widział u niej tak wielkiego urazu. Ten… ten nie wyglądał dobrze. Wsunął dłonie pod ciało przyjaciółki - wydawała mu się teraz taka mała i krucha - i lekko ją uniósł. Zakasłała. - Hikira… Jesteś ranna… - wyszeptał, jakby to nie było oczywiste. - Daj spokój… - odparła, zawieszając mu ramię na szyi i powoli próbując wstać z ziemi. - To tylko małe zadrapanie. - Zadrapanie? Masz w brzuchu dziurę na wylot! Machnęła dłonią, starając się wyprostować. - I co z tego? Mamy w sobie pełno dziur… Och… - Zgięła się w pół, gdy nagle ból szarpnął jej ciałem. Złapała się za brzuch, a drugą rękę wystawiła na bok, czując, jak leci na spotkanie z podłożem. Hserg w porę ją złapał i położył delikatnie na ziemi. Wypuściła głośno powietrze, czekając, aż ból minie. Czuła, jak słabnie. Spojrzała na przyjaciela przepraszającym wzrokiem. - Dobra, to chyba jednak nie jest zadrapanie… Chciała się uśmiechnąć, ból jednak sprawił, że na jej twarzy pojawił się tylko niepewny grymas. Hserg pokręcił głową, czując, jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. - Nie pozwolę ci odejść w ten sposób… - powiedział, kładąc dłonie na ranie dziewczyny. Zaczął ją uciskać, tamując krwotok, jednocześnie uwalniając ciepłą, przyjemną energię. Hikira spojrzała na niego pobłażliwie. Próbował użyć swojej Mocy Toa, by ją uleczyć, choć pewnie i tak wiedział, że jest już za późno. Ponownie spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, tym razem z nieco lepszym efektem. Nigdy się nie poddawał. Dotknęła drżącą ręką jego dłoni. Zerknął na nią pytająco. - Odpuść, Hserg… - wyszeptała. - Wiesz, że to nic nie da. Nie przestał uciskać jej rany, lecz po chwili poczuła, jak ciepło zanika. Toa Ognia westchnął ciężko, spuszczając głowę. - Nie mogę przecież tak siedzieć bezczynnie… - powiedział łamiącym się głosem. Mimo to wiedział, że nie może nic zrobić. Rana była zbyt poważna, a sama dziewczyna straciła już zbyt dużo krwi, by wytrzymać do czasu nadejścia pomocy. Hserg był bezradny, a to tylko jeszcze bardziej potęgowało jego żal. Na kilka sekund zapadła cisza, rozpraszana tylko przez szum deszczu. Po chwili Hikira zerknęła na bok, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Hserga. - Podaj mi tamten kamień - poprosiła, wyciągając rękę. Toa Ognia spojrzał na nią zdumiony, lecz zrobił to, co kazała. Dziewczyna objęła niewielki kamienny odłamek swoimi cienkimi, poprzecinanymi bliznami palcami, a po chwili trzymające go dłonie zaczęły emanować jasnym światłem, gdy Hikira zaczęła przelewać w niego swoją moc. - Co ty robisz…? - odezwał się Hserg. - Musisz oszczędzać siły! Uciszyła go gestem dłoni. Nie przestawała przelewać swojej mocy w kamień, który teraz sam zaczął jarzyć się światłem. - Moja robota dobiegła końca… - odparła cicho. - Teraz czas, by ktoś inny posprzątał ten bałagan… Toa Ognia z żalem obserwował, jak resztki sił opuszczają jego przyjaciółkę, jak umiera na jego oczach. Po chwili łzy zaczęły przesłaniać mu widok, ujmując choć trochę cierpienia. - Nie mów tak… Do cholery, nie mów tak…! Pierwsze łzy spadły na pierś Toa Błyskawic. Ta, widząc to, trąciła lekko Hserga w ramię. - Hej, nie rozklejaj mi się tu, twardzielu. Weź się w garść. Uderzenie było słabe, lekko odczuwalne, a jednocześnie na swój sposób pełne energii, jak wszystko, co robiła Hikira. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i otarł kolejną łzę, próbując opanować płacz. Hikira wcisnęła mu delikatnie w dłonie Kamień Toa, po czym jej ręka opadła lekko na jej pierś. - Masz… Daj to… odpowiedniej osobie - powiedziała, odchylając głowę do tyłu i przymykając oczy. Hserg spoglądał to na Kamień, to na przyjaciółkę, po czym wreszcie odezwał się: - Hikira, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie… - Nachylił się nad nią, wsunął dłoń pod jej głowę i ostrożnie ją uniósł. Spojrzała mu w oczy. - Ja sobie bez ciebie nie poradzę… Uśmiechnęła się. Nie łobuzersko, nie wyzywająco, nie zgryźliwie, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Po prostu… ciepło. - Poradzisz sobie - szepnęła. - Goń za swoimi marzeniami, jakkolwiek banalnie by to brzmiało. I… zaopiekuj się tymi… którymi ja nie będę mogła. Biała powieka delikatnie opadła, zasłaniając blask wiecznie żywych i pełnych radości oczu. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się coraz rzadziej i słabiej. Hserg poczuł, jak mięśnie dziewczyny powoli rozluźniają się, a jej ciało staje się zimniejsze z każdą sekundą. Aktywował swoją moc żywiołu, by choć trochę ogrzać przyjaciółkę w jej ostatnich chwilach. - Proszę cię, Hikira… Nie rób mi tego… - zaszlochał. Wiedział, że prosiła go, by nie płakał, lecz łzy same cisnęły mu się do oczu, a on musiał dać upust swoim emocjom. - Na razie, Hserg - powiedziała Toa Błyskawic, lekko słyszalnym głosem. - To była niezła przygoda. - Hikira, nie… - Na razie… - powtórzyła, jeszcze ciszej. - Hikira, ja cię… - Na razie… - Hikira… - Na… razie… - Nie… Ciało dziewczyny opadło bezwładnie w ramionach mężczyzny, a jej pulsujące światełko sercowe całkowicie zgasło. Odgłosy deszczu na zewnątrz umilkły. Wszystko pogrążyło się w grobowej ciszy. Ciszy, której już nigdy nie przerwie jej perlisty śmiech. Hserg zacisnął zęby i otarł oczy dłonią. Dopiero po chwili tak naprawdę do niego dotarło, co się właśnie stało. Uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią o podłogę i krzyknął na całe gardło. Chłodna noc otuliła swymi cichymi wiatrami jego głos. Głos przepełniony bólem i rozpaczą. KONIEC Autor Voxovan